Ashlen's Adventure
by Gundamcelebi
Summary: 3 Years before Ash Ketchum started his adventure, there was another one. His sister...
1. Beginning

Chapter 1  
August 13:  
I'm finally 10! Blaine said he wouldn't help me get ready, but I know him better than that. Charmeleon is almost as excited as me. He knows as well as I do that this journey will help him evolve into Charizard...  
Ashlen got up before the crack of dawn. More or less because she went to bed at about 8 the night before, but also she had to meet up with Prof. Oak in Pallet Town. She went down to Blaine's gym.  
  
Trainer Files  
Name: Ashlen Ketchum  
Age: 10  
Status: New Trainer  
Pokemon: Charmeleon  
  
"Happy Birthday," Blaine said. He handed Ashlen a wrapped box.  
  
Trainer Files  
Name: Blaine  
Age: 40's  
Status: Magmar, Rapidash, Slugma, Houndour  
  
"Thanks," she said and ripped it open like she never received a present before. "Not going to help me huh?" She got 5 Poke Balls, a Potion, and a Revive. She gave Blaine a hug, "Go wake up Charmeleon or you'll be late." Ashlen went and did just that.  
  
Pokemon Files  
Species: #005-Charmeleon  
Type: Fire  
Description: This lizard type Pokemon has a stubborn attitude, but it's very powerful and very useful in battle.  
  
For once Charmeleon didn't complain about getting up. They quickly went to the Cinnabar dock. She got on the ferry. She expected a normal boring ride, but she was wrong.  
  
"That's a nice looking Charmeleon. Why don't you give it to us?" a girl said.  
  
"Nice try. Touch him and he'll burn you."  
  
"You little brat. Just give him up or we'll beat you up," a guy said, obviously the girl's partner.  
  
"Let me think. No."  
  
"Fine. Meowth, show this rude little girl a thing or 3." It said OK and scratched Charmeleon.  
  
Pokemon Files  
Species: #052-Meowth  
Type: Normal  
Description: This Pokemon loves money and round things. It's quite favored by Team Rocket.  
  
"You talked!"  
  
"Yeah so what?"  
  
"So nothing. Either way I would of understood you. You OK Charmeleon?"  
  
Yeah.  
  
"Good. Why don't you give them a scratch in return?" Charmeleon did just that. He got all 3 of them in 1 swipe.  
  
"Hey that hurt! Team Rocket has a new person to put on their hit list. Oh yeah, since this won't be the last you see of us, remember the names Matt and Melanie." Matt said.  
  
Trainer Files  
Name: MattName: Melanie  
Age: 16Age: 16  
Status: Team RocketStatus: Team Rocket  
Pokemon: EeveePokemon: Snubbull  
  
"Can't say I care. Charmeleon, Ember attack," Ashlen replied. TR escaped in a boat of their own.  
  
"We'll be back!" Ashlen made it to Pallet Town and went to Prof. Oak's lab.  
  
Trainer Files  
Name: Prof. Oak  
Age: 60's  
Status: Pokemon Researcher  
Pokemon: Research Pokemon only  
  
"Since you already have a starting Pokemon and a Poke Balls, I'm just going to give you your Pokedex," he said, "And now Officer Jenny has requested that all new trainers go with a partner due to Team Rocket attacks."  
  
"They bugged me earlier and I did just fine."  
  
"Well law is law. Your partner is at the park. His name is Tracey." Ashlen thanked Prof. Oak and made her way to the park. On the way, she saw a kid with his mother. She swore she recognized the mom. She shrugged it off and continued on her way. When she got to the park, she saw a guy sitting on the swings sketching some Pidgey in the trees.  
  
Pokemon Files  
Species: #016- Pidgey  
Type: Flying  
Description: This gentle Pokemon is better as it evolves. It has a long time grudge with the Spearow.  
  
"Are you Tracey?"  
  
"Yeah. Shhhhh. Hold on," Tracey replied and continued to draw.  
  
Trainer Files  
Name: Tracey Sketchit  
Age: 10  
Status: New Pokemon Sketcher  
Pokemon: None  
  
About 5 minutes later he was done. "Sorry I took so long. You must be Ashlen." Tracey said.  
  
"Yeah." She looked at his sketch. "Hey you're pretty good."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I say we get going so we can get to Viridian City by Thursday."  
  
"Sounds good." They got to the Pallet Town city limits. They were about to enter Route 1 when Ashlen heard something in the bushes. She looked in them and found a Pichu.  
  
Pokemon Files  
Species: #172- Pichu  
Type: Electric  
Description: It's electric isn't well controlled. It surprises even itself when its shock is strong.  
  
"Hey little guy. Where's your mom?"  
  
It went to get some food.  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
About 2 days ago.  
  
"Is your mom a Pikachu or a Raichu?"  
  
Pikachu.  
  
"Hey Tracey, have you seen any Pikachu?"  
  
"Yeah. It was looking for food and it seemed to be in a hurry, but it got caught in the process." Pichu started to cry at the sound of that.  
  
"Hey don't cry. Why don't you come with us?"  
  
OK  
  
"Wait a second, you understand him?"  
  
"Yup, him and all the others."  
  
Anyways, are you going to put it into a Poke Ball? Charmeleon asked.  
  
"Nah. Besides it's too young. And speaking of that it's getting late. You need to get in yours."  
  
Good. I'm tired. They started on their way to Viridian.  
  
To be Continued  



	2. Volleyball in Viridian

Chapter 2  
  
Ashlen and Tracey made it through Route 1 in no time. They made their way   
to the Viridian just to find out it was shut down. They decided to mess around   
before going to the Viridian Forest. They went to the park to see a match of   
Trainers vs. their Pokemon.  
  
"Can we join?" Ashlen asked.  
  
"Of course, as long as you have Pokemon to play as well," a girl replied.  
  
"Ok. Me and Tracey and Pichu and Charmeleon."  
  
"Fine. I'm Lindsay, the captain of the trainers' side. My Pokemon, Voltorb, is   
the captain of the Pokemon team."  
  
Trainer Files  
Name: Lindsay  
Age: 11  
Status: Trainer  
Pokemon: Voltorb  
  
Pokemon Files  
Species: #100- Voltorb  
Type: Electric  
Description: This Pokemon looks just like a Poke Ball. It will self-destruct if angered   
or frightened.  
  
The volleyball match started right after Ashlen and Tracey joined. Both sides   
did really well. About half way through, Voltorb managed to trick everyone into   
thinking that he was the volleyball (the real ball looked like a Poke Ball as well),   
which caused everyone to have a good laugh. Everyone had tons of fun. Everything   
was going smooth until many of the Pokemon were being caught by Rocket Balls.   
Matt and Melanie showed up. They grabbed Lindsay's Voltorb. It didn't explode,   
but it was pretty close.  
  
"Let's make a bet. We'll play a game of volleyball and the winner gets the   
Pokemon while the loser gets the Explosion attack from Voltorb," Melanie said.  
  
"Ok it's a deal, Pichu and Charmeleon versus whatever you got," Ashlen   
replied.  
  
"You sure about this?" Tracey asked.  
  
"No, but do you got any better ideas?"  
  
Pichu and Charmeleon got ready. "Prepare for the 2 best Pokemon ever.   
Go Eevee!" Matt yelled. "Go Snubbull!" Melanie yelled.  
  
Pokemon Files  
Species: #133- Eevee  
Type: Normal  
Description: This Pokemon has 5 different evolutions, but it can only choose one to   
evolve into.  
  
Species: #209- Snubbull  
Type: Normal  
Description: This Pokemon is mainly raised by rich trainers and is normally used as   
a pet more than for fighting.  
  
Meowth threw the Voltorb into the playing area. Pichu received the Voltorb   
and sent it over to the other side. The match was tied. Voltorb wasn't too thrilled on   
the fact that he was being forced to be a volleyball without choice and got closer to   
exploding. No one came to notice this except for Charmeleon. When the Voltorb   
came back to him, he Tail Slapped it to the ground on the other side and Voltorb   
exploded on Eevee and Snubbull. They didn't faint and attacked Charmeleon and   
Pichu before the dust settled. Charmeleon Embered and Pichu Thundershocked.   
The combined attack sent TR flying. "Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!"   
Tracey and Ashlen left when they heard the rest of the game was cancelled. They   
got to Viridian Forest and knew of the dangers most likely to come…  
  
To be Continued  



	3. Where's the Bugspray When You Need It?

Chapter 3  
  
August 17  
I heard that Viridian Forest can be dangerous, but this is ridiculous! To Tracey, this   
is just something else to sketch. Oh well, he's got less at stake than I do…  
  
"Is it true that Pikachu are only found here?" Ashlen asked.  
  
"Yeah, but considering Pichu and his mom were in Pallet, it may no longer be   
true. I think we may have made a new discovery," Tracey replied.  
  
"Cool!"  
  
"Shhhh. Last thing we need is to be attacked."  
  
"By what?"  
  
"Beedrill."  
  
"Oh sorry."  
  
Pokemon Files  
Species: #015- Beedrill  
Type: Bug  
Description: Its sting is mean, which perfectly matches its personality. His special,   
Twinneedle, isn't very fun to get stung by.  
  
Ashlen and Tracey continued to walk. "I think we're going in circles." Tracey   
said.  
  
"No joke, I'm think I've seen that tree 3 times now." They stopped. I can help   
you, but only if you can defeat me," a little kid said.  
  
"Ok. Prepare to lose."  
  
"Uh huh. Go Weedle!"  
  
"Weedle? Are you a bug catcher?" Tracey asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied.  
  
Trainer Files  
Name: Wayne  
Age: 10  
Status: Bug Catcher  
Pokemon: Weedle  
  
Pokemon Files  
Species: #013- Weedle  
Type: Bug  
Description: Its stinger is annoying, but it's useless until it fully evolves to Beedrill.  
  
"Go Charmeleon!" Ashlen commanded. The two Pokemon duked it out.   
Charmeleon should have had the type advantage, but Weedle had the level   
advantage. Part way, Weedle evolved into Kakuna. Charmeleon tried to get it with   
Ember, but it was reflected by Kakuna's Harden into a tree. The tree didn't burn, but   
it ticked off a lot of Beedrills. Everyone ran, including Wayne. Charmeleon and   
Kakuna were returned to their Poke Balls. Tracey tried to draw and Wayne tried to   
look for a blank Poke Ball while they ran. Ashlen just ran without doing anything   
else…except trip.  
  
"Ashlen!" Tracey yelled and attempted to help. Wayne stopped him.   
"There's no way to help. Just keep running. One of the Beedrills went straight for   
Ashlen. She couldn't fight it. In fear, she threw a blank Poke Ball at the Beedrills. It   
hit the Beedrill that was Embered earlier by accident and the Poke Ball caught it.   
The Beedrills ran off in fear.  
  
"You caught it!" Wayne yelled jealously.  
  
"I got a Beedrill!!! Don't get mad. Kakuna will evolve…"  
  
"I know. Come on, I'll show you to Pewter."  
  
"But the fight…"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Eventually, they made it. "Pewter City has a gym, but   
the leader has all Rock Pokemon. If all you have is a Charmeleon, Pichu, and   
Beedrill, then you don't have a chance."  
  
"What do I need to beat them?"  
  
"Grass, Water, or Psychic."  
  
"Thanks." Ashlen, Tracey, and Pichu went to Pewter.  
  
To be Continued  



	4. Boulder Badge Match

Chapter 4  
  
Despite the fact Ashlen had no chance of beating the Pewter City gym   
leader, she decided to try her luck anyways.  
  
Can I fight? Pichu asked.  
  
"Sorry, but no. Not only are electric attacks useless on Rock Pokemon, but   
you don't even have a Poke Ball so technically you're still wild. You're not allowed to   
fight official matches," Ashlen replied.  
  
"How do you know so much about Pokemon? You're only a beginner   
trainer," Tracey asked.  
  
"My foster father is the Cinnabar Island gym leader. I've had the time to learn   
a few things."  
  
"You're adopted?"  
  
"Yeah, I was orphaned when I was a baby. I don't even know who my   
biological parents are or where I'm really from."  
  
"Sorry I asked."  
  
"It's not a big deal. Don't worry about it." As she finished, an old man walked   
up.  
  
"You're a rookie trainer. Here I want you to have this. It's a Rainbow feather.   
It's said that it could some day lead you to a legendary Pokemon. I spent years   
searching for it, but with no luck," he said.  
  
"Um thanks, but I'm gonna have to worry about it later. I got a bigger crisis   
right now. I'm gonna have to figure out a way to beat Rock Pokemon with a   
Charmeleon and a Beedrill."  
  
"If you fail then try to get a rod and catch Water Pokemon."  
  
"Thanks." With that Ashlen, Tracey, and Pichu went to the gym. Inside it was   
dark and spooky. Luckily, she healed Charmeleon earlier, so she used him as a   
flashlight. And I thought Blaine's gym was scary, Charmeleon said jokingly.   
Ashlen laughed. They eventually made their way to the stadium. They expected a   
grown-up to fight, but insead it was a little kid.  
  
"All right. Where's the gym leader?" Ashlen asked.  
  
"You're looking at him. I'm Brock. Pewter City gym leader and defender of   
the Boulder Badge," Brock replied.  
  
Trainer Files  
Name: Brock  
Age: 9  
Status: Gym Leader  
Pokemon: Geodude, Onix  
  
"You're not even old enough to be a trainer, much less a gym leader," Tracey   
implied.  
  
"Due to the death of one parent and the disappearance of the other and the   
fact I have 10 brothers and sisters to care for, the Pokemon League allowed me to   
take my father's place."  
  
"I know how you feel," Ashlen interrupted, "but I have a match and a badge to   
win."  
  
"Fine. 2 on 2. No time limit. Go Geodude!"  
  
Pokemon Files  
Species: #074- Geodude  
Type: Rock  
Description: He has the weird ability to float. Small and compact, he can really pack   
a punch.  
  
Ashlen sent out Charmeleon. Charmeleon played beach ball with Geodude   
and Tail Slapped him into a wall. Brock returned him. "Good job, but he's no match   
for Onix." Onix was sent out. Charmeleon looked up at the 28'10" monster and   
gulped in fear. Onix tackled him like a rag doll. Charmeleon fainted quickly. Ashlen   
sent out Beedrill. He went down easily from a bind attack. "This is going to be a lot   
harder than I thought," Ashlen said.  
  
Pokemon Files  
Species: #095- Onix  
Type: Rock  
Description: This rock snake Pokemon is the biggest out of all 251 Pokemon. His   
big size comes with big strength.  
  
Ashlen left and took the old man's advice. She found a fishing guru and got   
an Old Rod. She went to Route 22 and did some fishing. She got all Magikarp and   
let them go. After an hour she got impatient. "That's it! I'm going to keep whateve   
is next. Even if it is a stupid Magikarp." Ashlen yelled.  
  
Pokemon Files  
Species: #129- Magikarp  
Type: Water  
Description: This Pokemon is only useful for evolving since it's so weak. It's not   
even worth eating as seafood.  
  
Ashlen didn't get anything for 10 minutes and nearly gave up. Suddenly she   
got a bite and it was too strong to be a Magikarp. She fought it for awhile. She got a Poliwag.  
  
Pokemon Files:  
Species: #060-Poliwag  
Type: Water  
Description: It has no arms, but it's a great swimmer. The swirl on its stomach can put Pokemon to sleep.  
  
Fine, go ahead and catch me. Just so you can abandon me like my other trainers.  
  
"I have no intention of doing such a thing. Last thing I need is for History to repeat itself.   
And I need a good water Pokemon, that's not a Magikarp, to beat Brock."  
  
Really? Ok, but you have to catch me fair and square.  
  
"Sounds good. Go Beedrill!" Beedrill got Water Gunned and had a hard time flying. After it   
got the chance to dry out a bit, it Twinneedled and poisoned Poliwag. Ashlen caught him. She healed him and   
went to the gym.  
  
"Back again? Fine. 1 on 1. No time limit." Brock said.  
  
"Good luck" Tracey and Pichu said together. Brock sent out Onix and Ashlen sent out Poliwag. Brock's smile  
left him. Onix tried a few tackles, but they missed. Onix binded Poliwag, but Poliwag's slippery body slipped out.  
Onix started a Bide. "Get rid of him now! Water Gun!" Ashlen commanded. Poliwag's Water Gun hit Onix head on and Onix  
just stood there like a statue. "Poliwag, Bubble." The Bubbles made Onix fall and faint.  
  
"Geez, not only did I lose, but it was to a stupid Bubble attack. Here's your badge." Brock said.  
  
"Don't feel bad things will improve. Trust me," Ashlen replied  
  
"What make you so sure?"  
  
"Don't worry about it. Where do I go next?"  
  
"Mt. Moon and then to Cerulean City."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
To be Continued  
  
  



	5. Pit Stop in Pewter

Chapter 5  
  
August 22  
I don't know why Team Rocket keeps appearing every place I go. They are so   
annoying…  
  
Instead of heading straight for Mt. Moon, the group decided to check out   
things at the museum. They paid their 50P to get in. Tracey spent the whole time   
sketching fossils that were on display. Ashlen walked up to one and looked at the   
sign. "Aerodactyl. Hey there's a lab on Cinnabar Island that once took a fossil and   
resurrected an Aerodactyl!" Ashlen yelled. She got shhhhed by about 10 people   
and shut up. She walked up to another display and saw a rock in a glass case.   
"Moon Stone. It's said that the Clefairy brought it from space. It can evolve 4   
Pokemon: Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Nidorino, and Nidorina," Ashlen read. "I think   
Aerodactyl and Clefairy are cool. What about you Tracey?" Tracey just went um   
hmm and continued to sketch, not really paying attention to Ashlen.  
  
Pokemon Files  
Species: #142- Aerodactyl  
Type: Rock  
Description: This Pokemon is the only Rock type that can fly. He is used in many   
Dragon lineups and is very powerful.  
  
Species: #035- Clefairy  
Type: Normal  
Description: It's said that the Clefairy come from space. They are well known for   
using the Metronome attack.  
  
After about half an hour of sketching and waiting on Tracey, they left and   
spent the night in a Pokemon Center. The next morning, they were woken up by the   
ringing of a videophone. Nurse Joy answered it. They couldn't hear what was said   
on the other side, but Nurse Joy didn't sound happy. She hung up.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"The Moon Stone in the museum was stolen. It's one of the most valuable   
artifacts they have there," Joy replied.  
  
"Let's go check it out," Tracey suggested. Ashlen agreed and they went to   
find a big crowd around police tape. They pushed their way through to the front and   
asked Officer Jenny what happened. "This is police business and since you're not   
with the police so I'm not allowed to tell you," Jenny said, sounding stressed. Ashlen   
got the clue. "This isn't the first thing stolen is it?" "It's the 3rd this week."  
  
"Pichu, go find a way in," Ashlen whispered to Pichu.  
  
Right. Pichu replied and ran off. A few minutes later he came back   
successfully. The group made their way to the back entrance. They went inside. It   
was dark so Ashlen turned on the light. There was an Old Ember with a Meowth, a   
guy, and a girl surrounding it. They were definitely familiar. "Not y'all again!"  
  
"To fill the world with devastation,"  
  
"To split up the peoples within the nation,"  
  
"To get rid of truth and love,"  
  
"To make sure no one reaches the stars above,"  
  
"Melanie!"  
  
"Matt!"  
  
"Team Rocket blasts you at the speed of light!"  
  
"Surrender now because you have no chance of winning this fight."  
  
"Meowth, That's right!"  
  
"Geez, you got a motto now?" Tracey asked.  
  
"It's a good one," Meowth said, "Let's finish them and take their Pichu while   
we're at it."  
  
"Good idea. Snubbull, get Pichu with Bite attack!" Melanie commanded.  
  
"Pichu get over here. Poliwag, get him with Bubble!" Ashlen said. The   
bubbles killed Snubbull's speed.  
  
"Snubbull, give them a present." Snubbull used Present attack.  
  
"We don't want it. Poliwag, Tail Slap it back to them." The present went   
back and exploded on TR, making them fly off. 3 item balls dropped with the stolen   
items. Jenny heard the blast and came rushing in. Tracey and Ashlen were thanked   
and given the Old Amber to be brought to Cinnabar. They left for Mt. Moon.  
  
To be Continued  



End file.
